<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Quarters by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671183">Close Quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Short &amp; Sweet, Trapped In A Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by leynadoodles on tumblr:  "can I request Zoro and his (female) crush stuck in a small space together? Like idk a closet or a small room or something, but she's like totally oblivious to the fact he likes her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a cross between a HC list and a full-fledged scenario, so I just threw it up here as a little ficlet (kinda like that Law/Reader prompt from a while back that ended up being part HC and part scenario, lol) Flustered Zoro is best Zoro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zoro was trying to help her take stock of the supplies in one of the Sunny's closets when they were trapped inside by Nami and Franky. He'd tipsily confessed to the two of them that he had a crush on ____ the previous night, and that he had no idea how to tell her. Luckily for him, Nami and Franky were more than happy to help him in their own way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franky used his massive size to block the door, and Nami pretended that she couldn't find a way to get it open from her side. Now that the two of them were alone in a small space, Zoro had the perfect opportunity to confess to her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ and Zoro spent the first few minutes pushing on the door, trying in vain to force it to budge. When ____'s arms got too tired, she leaned against Zoro for a moment to rest and he immediately turned bright red. Ahhhh, she was so close! What should he do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been planning to tell her how he felt when they were alone (just so Luffy and that Ero Cook couldn't ruin the moment somehow), and when ____ brushed up against him as she took a quick break, he decided that he might as well get it out of the way now. So, he took a deep breath and looked down at her. His words were uncharacteristically shaky when he said that he needed to tell her something, and when ____ looked up at him, she could see just how nervous he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait...are you about to tell me some really bad news or something? You look...weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh. No. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>news. Well, I guess it could be bad, but only if you don't like me back--I mean, wait, shit--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When ____ just laughs and says that of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>she likes him, he's her crewmate and one of her best friends! Zoro's relieved he didn't give himself away with that slip-up thanks to ____'s obliviousness, but now he's wondering if she'll actually figure it out when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>confess to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates the way his heart feels tight and his face feels so warm in this stuffy closet with her, and he just wants to spit it out so he can get it off his chest already. He puts a hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"____, I like you. But I also...you know, um...love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, Zoro, that's so sweet! I love you too, dude. Honestly, this whole crew feels like a big family sometimes; I love all of you guys, hehe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falters for a bit. He really thought he was being clear with what he was saying. Curse ____ and the way everything flew over her head...and her cute face…and her soft, warm body that was so close to his...Shit, focus, Zoro. He tries again one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, ____, I mean I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you. Obviously, you're my friend and crewmate and all that too, but...also...in a more-than-friends way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she stares up at him wide-eyed makes his chest feel even tighter and his face like it's on fire. When she finally realizes what he's saying, you can almost see the lightbulb above her head. She grins and wraps her arms around him as best as she can in the small closet. The nervousness about confessing to her was gone, but was very quickly replaced with the heart-pounding realization of just how close the two of them were as she hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you were trying to tell me? Aww, Zoro, that's so cute! And...I think I like-slash-love you too. You know, in a more-than-friends kind of way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze up at the sudden affection, but quickly relaxed his shoulders and awkwardly tried to return her embrace as best as he could. As he noticed how her hair tickled his skin, and how surprisingly comfy it was to hold her in this cramped little closet, and how close his face was to hers...the door they were leaning against suddenly flew open, and they tumbled out of the closet where Franky and Nami were standing proudly. Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan of trapping the two of them in a closet until Zoro confessed his love worked! Maybe there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>something to those trashy romance novels Sanji enjoyed reading so much...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>